24tributes24authorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Admire Blanchard
"I don't do anything half-standard." Admire Blanchard is the female tribute from District 1 in the 25th Hunger Games and appears in the story Bring Them To Their Knees. She was created by Crazy-ForeverxXx. Early Life Admire grew up being the only daughter to District 1 Mayor Sheen Blanchard and his wife Lustre. Growing up she she was an inquisitive child and loved to read, however her temper quickly rose if things did not go her way. When she grew older she became increasingly annoyed at her Mother's domineering attitude and therefore spent more time with her quiet Father. Because of this she spent numerous hours in the District 1 Justice Building, going as far as to pick the lock of one of the rooms and read the personal files of every person in the District. Admire is a keen Politician and doesn't hesitate to blackmail people with the files to get what she wants. In her late teens Admire quickly realised boys were only interested in her for her looks and staged lavish parties for fun. It was at these parties she learnt to gamble, one of her more enjoyable hobbies. Before the Games Around two months before the reaping of the 25th Hunger Games Admire started to get stomach cramps and vomit, especially after eating. After incessantly complaining to her parents they scheduled various Doctor appointments, her Mother believing she was pregnant. The real diagonis however was a stomach ulcer and her Father promised on his next visit to the Capitol he would book her an operation. Admire decided this would not do and she herself would have to make it happen quicker. She was already going to volunteer for the Hunger Games and when the people of District 1 started to vote she began an extravagant campaign for her to go in. Winning the District wide competiton held to find the strongest contenders also leant in her favour. She won the majority of the District 1 vote and was voted into the 25th Hunger Games, the 1st Quarter Quell. Appearance Admire is medium height, around 5'6. She has wavy light ash blonde hair she has up in elaborate hairstyles; she rarely has it down as it's a nuisance and messy. Her eyes are a light grey but turn 'stormy' when she is annoyed. She has a very pale complexion due to her ulcer but is still considered pretty. Personality Admire is a typical District 1 socialite. She is very smart and uses her cleverness to further her advantage in whatever she does. She has a very manipulative streak and likes to be in charge as evidenced by her black-mailing. She is very self-oriented, rarely thinking of other people sympathetically and being more concerned about herself. She is also very quick to anger and lashes out whenever upset or irritated. She likes to flirt with anybody and can be very charming if she chooses. She is very determined and competitive with a big ego. Her favourite person is herself and herself only. In the Arena Admire appears in Chapter 41 at the beginning of the Bloodbath looking pale but determined. Through Chapter 42 and Chapter 44 it shows part of her actions in the bloodbath; crawling under barbed wire and later strangling Con Rossencourte to death. We next see Admire in Chapter 46 where she is already battling with Canicus about his leadership of the Careers. Admire's fifth appearance in the arena sees her in Chapter 50 teasing Roulla Saney Admire seems to be a highly intelligent but hot-headed tribute of the Games. She is constantly annoyed at her District Partner's poor leadership but escaped the bloodbath with miniscule injuries and a knife from her sponsers, one of the few weapons in the Arena. Family and Relationships 'Sheen Blanchard' Sheen is Admire's Father and the Mayor of District One. He is 47 years of age and has balding brown hair and blue eyes. He normally wears glasses. When his daughter Admire was young she constantly demanded he tell her extraphagent stories. They have a close relationship as he admires her going about her own ways like he did, albeit much deviously. Trying to work and failing to Admire's whining one day he reluctantly took her to work with him figuring she'd get even more bored and go back to her Mother for more etiquette lessons. To his suprise she shared his love of Politics and they grew closer. However despite his happiness with his family life he continually becomes stressed from the demands of District 1 and the Capitol. When Admire starts carrying on about her stomach ache he merely dismisses her wild claims as he is used to him decieving her for the newest perfume or shoes. When he eventually gets tired of her moaning he takes her to the top Doctor in the District who diagonises her with a stomach ulcer. Wracked with guilt for not listening he immedietly starts looking for the best medical team to help, even asking the Capitol on a normally anxiety filled trip there. He is very dissapointed and worried when Admire reveals she won the vote to represent the District and realizes his daughter is better at his job then even he. He hopes his daughter will survive the Hunger Games and forgive him for not listening sooner. 'Lustre Blanchard ' Lustre Blanchard is Sheen Blanchard's wife and the Mother of Admire Blanchard and Prince Blanchard. She is 39 years of age with a haughty looking face and pale blonde hair normally scraped back empahsizing the lines on her forehead. It is likely Admire adopted this use of tying her hair back to avoid it getting in the way of everyday activities like every woman should. Admire and her Mother have never gotten on well. Whereas Lustre spends most of her time being the perfect 'lady' of the house-hold and holding respectful tea parties etc, Admire constantly disobeyed her Mother's many rules creating a huge rift. Despite their mutual dislike of each other deep down the two do love each other. Lustre in her own way is just trying to do the best for her daughter and making sure her and the families reputation isn't tarnished. Lustre immedietely thought Admire was pregnant when she repeatedly vomited after meals and after she realized made Sheen book an appointment. She was therefore shocked when Admire turned out to have a stomach ulcer. When Admire gets voted into the Hunger Games Lustre is not amused. She believed Admire's campaign would not work and she would stay at home. She thinks Admire is selfish and will stupidly get herself killed. Both her and Admire have similiar traits: they are both snobs and cover up their love with anger and disdain for fear of getting hurt. 'Prince Blanchard' Prince Blanchard is Sheen and Lustre Blanchard's second child and Admire Blanchard's younger brother. He is three years old with messy brown hair and blue eyes. He is easily amused and likes to play with jewels as toys and is very noisy when taken away from his Mother. Like Admire takes after her Father Prince is already a Mama's boy. Admire was a rather absent big sister; she rarely bothered with Prince as Lustre took care of everything. However she occassionally told him stories to get him to sleep like her Father told her. 'Trojan ' Trojan was one of Admire's most frequent admirers and was always invited to her parties. He's very reckless, always determined to win Admire at poker and never succeeding. The feelings were mutual for the both of them; just someone to have fun with. He was involved in some sketchy buisness and hated Canicus Macaulay. He is a typical cocky District 1 socialite. Jovilious Efrem Unfortunately for him, Jovilious Efrem is a Capitol citizen Admire encountered while scouting for some poor man to manipulate and get sponsers from. Jovilious is the unlucky soul Admire sleeps with and then coerces him to sponser her for every need lest he be accused of raping her. Needless to say he's appalled by her upper hand and signs the sponser forms, unaware she's planning to reveal what he did anyway to gain more sponsers and sympathy from the crowd. Canicus Maculay Admire and her District partner Canicus have never got on. An observer to Admire's many conniving ways he harbours a huge hate for her that she similarly returns no matter how she tries to seduce him. Of different classes in District 1, they rarely interracted apart from the buisness side of matters. Nevertheless Canicus had heard of the infamous Miss Blanchard before he ever had the displeasure to meet her. They constantly squabble, arguing over most petty things when they cross paths. Despite this Admire doesn't give up on her belief that Canicus feels something for her and is merely not admitting it due to his moodiness and later leadership of the Careers. His nickname for her irritates her immensely. Con Rossencourte One half of the District 4 tributes in the 25th Hunger Games, Con and Admire have an instant 'attraction'. Admire quickly gathers that however much she flirts with this guy, he like many others from back home won't rebuff her like Canicus. She's unaware of his feelings towards her but doesn't really care; she managed to seduce him and buy him his death sentence at the same time. Roulla Saney The other District 4 tribute, Admire has great fun teasing Roulla about her staight laced ways. She knows her Mother would love Roulla, the respectable lady Admire could never be. She aims to destroy Roulla's politeness and make her much more fun, buying her drinks and spending time in her company. She may not find Roulla that interesting, but she is intruiged at the thought of what she could have been like if she had listened to her Mother. She doesn't the like the thought at all. Chapter Appearances Bring Them to Their Knees *Chapter 2 , "District One: Show Me Your Poker Face!". *Chapter 24 , "Pretty Little Liar". *Chapter 54 , "Capitol Fool". Trivia *Hates hugs. *Doesn't have any people she thinks of as 'friends', merely a group of admirers she taunts and teases. *Will flirt with anyone regardless of gender and feelings towards her. *Has never lost a poker match. *Has read a lot of classic books from before the Dark Days. *Wildly exaggerates stories; is a great story-teller. *Birthday is the 19th of November. Her star sign is Scorpio which is very fitting to her traits. *Hates the nickname Mira. Canicus Macaulay regulary annoys her with this. *Loves the Capitol. Category:Tributes Category:District 1 Category:Bring Them To Their Knees Category:Characters Category:Careers